Steve Ross
The U.S government gives Major Steve Ross plastic surgery to make him appear Japanese; Ross had lived in Japan and is well versed with Japanese culture. He now assumes the identity of Toma Tachiyama. The government assigns Ross to rescue Lewis Jardine, a scientist bearing valuable secrets about the atomic bomb. He heads first to China and is then taken through Korea and onto Japan it self, disguised as a Japanese officer been sent home from the fight in China. Ross's former college roommate, the treacherous Hideko Okanura, is the commandant at the same prison camp where Jardine is being held. Abby Drake, Steve's former love who he believed dead, is also at the camp where she works as a nurse. She does not recognize Steve but senses something strange about the new Japanese soldier from Korea. She detects something about him that makes him different from all the other Japanese who are uniformly portrayed as crazed sadists who, when not busy committing war crimes and stealing, drink themselves into a stupor and then give free rein to their insatiable lust for American women. Okanura is a colonel in the Japanese army who attended American universities to steal industrial secrets and plan sabotage, and was Ross's roommate at the time. He detects something strangely familiar about his new NCO. In addition to committing acts of savagery, Okanura enjoys driving his subordinates to suicide and leering at Abby. When he sees a dog chase Major Ross across the prison yard, Okanura he remembers where he last saw such "superb open field running", recalling a college football game where Steve Ross excelled. Okanura also recalls that his American roommate displayed a nervous thumb gesture identical to the one seen in the mysterious new NCO. In the film's climax, Major Ross places a bomb in the prison camp's factory, where Allied prisoners are being worked to death by Japanese guards who then steal their food. Okanura has recovered film footage of Ross playing football at university, and is on the verge of exposing him, but is interrupted when the bomb goes off and throws the camp into confusion. Ross kills Okanura with his bare hands, frees Abby and Jardine and then leads the group to a rendezvous with a US submarine just off shore. At the last second, Steve realizes that he cannot go back to the States "looking like a Jap" and bundles his charges into a boat. He stays behind to help some Korean prisoners kill some more of the "yellow monkeys". He is killed when a Japanese charge finally overruns him and Haan-Soo. Awards *Pilot's Badge Gallery steve ross 2.png Steve Ross and T. W. Stanton.png|Steve Ross and T. W. Stanton. Abby Drake and Steve Ross.png|Abby Drake and Steve Ross. Blaine and Steve Ross.png|Blaine and Steve Ross. Steve_Ross_and_Chinese_Captain.png|Steve Ross and Chinese Captain. Steve_Ross_and_Abby_Drake.png|Steve Ross and Abby Drake. Steve_Ross_and_Hideko_Okanura.jpg|Steve Ross and Hideko Okanura. Steve_Ross,_Haan-Soo_and_Lewis_Jardine.png|Steve Ross, Haan-Soo and Lewis Jardine. Steve Ross and Lewis Jardine.png Ross, Steve Ross, Steve Ross, Steve Ross, Steve Ross, Steve Ross, Steve Ross, Steve Ross, Steve Ross, Steve Ross, Steve